Patients with advanced cancer will be treated by delivery of a DNA/liposome complex into the tumor through catheter delivery or direct injection. DNA encoding an HLA-B7 histocompatibility antigen and the gene for beta-2 microglobulin in a eukaryotic expression vector will be used. This is a phase I trial designed to assess safety of this gene therapy approach.